


Up. Not Down

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Model!AU. (Blind Go entry - round #5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up. Not Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"I'm Shindou Hikaru. The Igo Agency sent me." He slung his bag up on his shoulder and made sure to angle his face more toward the light like his agent had told him to do.

The man behind the desk, dressed sharply in a pressed white linen suit over a light blue shirt, looked up and over his glasses. "I expected you twenty minutes ago."

"But I'm forty minutes early!"

"Most of our models show up an hour early. Then they can have plenty of time in hair and makeup."

"Well, I won't need it as much as they do." Hikaru angled toward the light a bit more, nevermind that he was now looking almost away from the man.

"Hmm... we'll see. Follow me."

Hikaru followed the older man through the lobby and into a dressing room where there were already several barely-dressed guys being lightly oiled in just the right spots and touched up with makeup and having their hair styled to be trendy. He couldn't recognize many of these guys, but they all worked with a different agency. He was only here because some other guy had called to say his eyes were too puffy. But he was glad. This gig was paying better than any job he'd taken before, and just to wear some swim trunks and smile!

There was a photographer already snapping a few candids. He didn't belong in front of the camera at all. The guy he was following gestured to the man. "Kurata Atsushi. Just listen to what he says." Hikaru bowed his head slightly and looked around at the other guys. Only one seemed to have distanced himself from the others. His hair was longer, and currently pulled back into the tiniest of ponytails. He was reading a book. Hikago set his bag down on the counter two seats down and took a seat.

It hardly took a moment for another guy to come over with a box in tow. "Oh, you must be the guy they called in to replace Ochi. Thank goodness! Poor thing tries, but he's just not meant to be. Anyway, I'm Ashiwara, and I'm your stylist today. And, oh, your highlights are a little... overdone, aren't they?"

The guy sitting near Hikaru looked up and cleared his throat. "Calm down, Ashiwara, or Ogata will scream and you'll need to find his meds."

Ashiwara looked toward the man in the linen suit whom Hikaru now assumed was Ogata. "Okay. Shutting up. But, we've got to get you ready." He glanced at Hikaru closely. "Take off your shirt."

Hikaru felt his face heat up slightly. "Okay." He slid it off and draped it over his bag.

He was poked in the nipple. He yelped, but Ashiwara spoke again before he could say anything. "Okay, not bad. Let me powder you up, put on some oil, and we'll get you to wardrobe. I think the hair will work as it is with this lot. You've got enough product in there to keep it lasting at least four hours."

There wasn't anything else he could really say as the man added layer after layer of stuff to his skin; the end result of which was that his skin no longer looked like skin. But, he had to admit as he looked in the mirror, he was looking a lot more like some kind of bronzed god than he normally did. Ashiwara handed him a hanger and he grabbed it. Only, there was hardly anything there. "Um, what?" There had to be a mistake. Everyone else was wearing swim trunks. This... this was smaller than Akari's underwear that he'd seen hanging in her bathroom.

The guy with the ponytail and the book laughed. "Guess you're the ball boy today. Just a hint? Point it up, not down."

"Point what?" But Hikaru shook his head as he realized exactly what the other guy meant. "So, uh, just change here?"

Ashiwara laughed. "That's what models do, right? Drop trou. I won't look... too much."

Definitely gay, but that seemed to be the case with a lot of the best male models. Taking a deep breath, Hikaru toed off his socks and shoes and unbuttoned his jeans. He let them fall to the floor and let his boxers follow before quickly stepping out of them and into the tiny white garment. He laughed as he realized when it was around his knees that it was backward. He tried again and managed to get everything into position, though not without groping himself a bit more than he was generally comfortable with in public.

"Oil time!" Ashiwara approached him with a bottle and grinned. Hikaru pulled faces as he felt the other man's hands rub against his thighs and calves, then move up to brush against his abdomen. Finally, Ashiwara ran his hands down Hikaru's shoulders and finished up with a final rub of his pectorals.

This was the point where Hikaru decided he needed to sit down.

He once again sat next to the guy who was reading. He was careful not to mess up his makeup or smudge his oil, or to let the tiny bathing suit ride up any more than it already was.

Several minutes later, they were finally called to come to the studio. They had to line up in front of a white backdrop and Kurata paced in front of them for several minutes before pointing to Hikaru and the guy he'd been sitting next to. "You two. Everyone else out of the shot."

When the other guys had cleared, his shot partner turned to Hikaru and smiled briefly. "By the way, I'm Akira."

"And I'm Hikaru." He angled his hip out slightly in hopes to make his "outfit" more comfortable.

"Okay, divas! Give me sex!"

Hikaru's eyebrows knit together. "Um, huh?"

Akira rolled his eyes. "A pose. Something sexy."

"Oh." Hikaru smiled at Akira and turned toward the camera. He angled to the left slightly and put his left arm, angled, behind him. His right hand he rested gently on his thigh. Then Akira came up and rested his right arm over Hikaru's shoulders. The rest of his body was relaxed, but visably turned toward Hikaru. The flashes began. "We're supposed to pose together?"

"You've never worked with us before, have you?" Akira said as he grabbed Hikaru's left hand and put it on his own waist. "We do shoots mostly for gay magazines. That's why it pays better, and why even Ochi can sometimes get jobs out of it."

"Are you gay?" Hikaru said, looking to Akira with wide eyes.

"Not so much, but looking at you? I can see the appeal."

His mouth dropping open and his eyes narrowing, Hikaru reached out his tongue to lick his lips. The flashes that had been going all along came to a stop. "Okay, boys. Go home. I've got my shot."

"What?" Hikaru stepped away from Akira and toward Kurata. "Um, sir, may I see?"

Kurata laughed. "Oh, everyone's gonna see. But, come look." Hikaru padded around the camera to the computer set up with the images. Kurata progressed through the pictures slowly, and Hikaru was glad to see that they had both managed to stay well-lit in the shots. The final shot, though, was obviously the money shot. Hikaru gasped to see that he looked like some sex demon in the picture, with one hand looking like he was starting to pull down Akira's shorts and the other which seemed to be inching toward his own crotch. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, it was kind of hot.

"What are you all still doing here? I told you I have my shot!" Kurata shouted at the assembled group of models. "I've seen the rest of you work before. You can't top this. Now go change, put the merch back on the table, and leave!" He fanned himself briefly before looking around. "Did someone grab the large sushi platter that I asked for? I'm hungry here, people!"

Hikaru looked down at the tiny bits of white fabric keeping his half-formed erection from bursting into view, and then over to Akira who was grinning at him. He took a deep breath and walked to the dressing room. He wiped the oil off as best he could before changing into his street clothes. He hung up the swimwear and left the building. Akira met him at the door. "Hey, not running out on us, are you?"

"Nah. But, we're done, right?" Hikaru adjusted his bag slightly and tried not to look Akira in the eye.

"A bunch of the guys usually go out afterward, except they're all bitching right now because they're not in any shots. So, according to the contract, they get docked most of their pay for today. I wondered if you might want to go out, as the two successful models from today's shoot. I'll pay."

Hikaru wanted to run from the idea, but he remembered how he'd looked in that one photo. The idea was appealing. "Yeah. Sure. Maybe some ramen?"

Akira shook his head and led the way out the door. "Okay, fine. Ramen it is."


End file.
